Spirit of Fire
by ConcreteAngel665
Summary: The Sacre' Tombe'. A mysterious person. A powerful person. A warrior. A woman. (Thanks to my sis Tenshi665 for use of Tenshi!)


Chapter 1: So We Meet  
  
Jupiter and Uranus turned around quickly, the tall beasts following them. Each woman had golden eyes and claws extended for battle. They were against a pair of giant wolf creatures, with glowing yellow eyes and curling lips. Members of the Wylve Clan for sure. They smirked, gathering lightning and energy in their hands.  
  
"Bring it on pups!"  
  
~*~  
  
Venus, Neptune, and Pluto watched as the things rose, with their fire and red eyes. They looked almost human, though severly mutated. Daemon Clan.  
  
"Let's cool them down!" Neptune yelled, each gathering their elements together along with the planet around them and shooting it forth.  
  
~*~  
  
Mercury and Saturn breathed in deeply, holding hands and closing their eyes as the blasts of light walked toward them. You couldn't see anything within the light, but there were three of them, one blue, one yellow, and one red. Faerie Clan. They rose in the air, a blast of water and screams forming with their intense magik.  
  
~*~  
  
Queen Serenity, and her daughter Princess Serenity, stood with their protector, fuku ready and prepared to fight the blood-sucking fiends coming after them. Vampyr Clan, no doubt. Each gathered her power infront of her and prepared as the things leapt.  
  
~*~  
  
A lone woman searched through the palace for her main opponents. The leaders of the Clans. Mamoru of the Vampyr Clan, Nephlite of the Wylve Clan, Kunzite of the Daemon Clan, and Demando of the Faerie Clan. Her dark, black hair, cropped short for battle, followed behind her like a shining shadow as she stood in her own uniform. Tight black pants, with a tight black shirt, and the weapons necessary for each clan. She bore scratches all around her body, and she stood in light black shoes, with no bottom. They felt more like bags, but they made no sound and left almost no trace. Her ebony eyes scanned around the shattered room, which had once been the main welcoming area. Now broken class and china littered the floor, along with several bodies. She put her hands together and did a quick bow before continuing. She would be sure to give them proper burials once the threat had been eliminated. She walked and looked like a shadow against the pale wall and listened. Voices from the dining room. She walked near the door, straining her well-trained ears for their voices. They were there.  
  
"I smell blood." A deep rumbling voice said as she neared the door. She could only guess from what he had said that that had been Mamoru.  
  
"As do I."  
  
"A guest?"  
  
"We left none in this palace, and made sure no one entered."  
  
"Well, nevertheless, we have a guest. They wait outside our door." She narrowed her eyes, as she heard steps. Light, weightless nearly. Demando. She fingered the flowers at her side and stepped into the doorway.  
  
"Ah, so there you are, my dear boy." She laughed, aiming her arrow directly at the chest of Nephlite. Her arrow struck true. Well, it would've if the stupid Faerie boy hadn't stopped it. Nephlite flicked it aside.  
  
"He's a feisty boy." She chuckled, despite her racing heart.  
  
"Why are you here?" She asked, taking advantage of the fact they didn't know her true gender. Demando was eyeing her cautiously.  
  
"Why are you attacking the White Moon?" She questioned, staring directly at Mamoru. He seemed to be the top.  
  
"Because, your dear Queen would not let us have our proper land. The Sun." Her heart froze and she glared.  
  
"The Sun never belonged to you, blood-sucking scum." She spat and Nephlite attacked, his claws ripping at her shirt, towards her heart. He shrank back to his human state as she held a silver dagger to his throat, the front of her shirt torn in half. A thin trickle whispered it's way down his neck. She took advantage of his shock, throwing him off and standing up. Kunzite held her arms back as she tried to take a lunge at the Wylve again.  
  
"Our feisty guest is a woman? Is that the best our foes can send? A little girl?" Kunzite laughed, his mouth near her ears. Mamoru eyed her exposed throat slowly.  
  
"I suppose it is. Kunzite, release her." He did as he was told and the girl glared. She put her hand on the thin cross and ahnk that surrounded her throat, hidden earlier by the shirt. Her black bra was exposed, also revelealing her mighty cleavage. Mamoru was behind her in a second, now his mouth near her throat. He kissed it once, her hands behind her back.  
  
"I'm sure you're like fine wine."  
  
"Yes, well if I'm fine wine, then you are nothing more that peasant's piss." She spat and he laughed, his Srumbling laugh. It sent shivers down her spine. He threw her down as she was able to embed her dagger in her stomach. It wouldn't make a difference, but it would give her enough time to get away from him. She stood on the table now.  
  
"We have another we search for, girl." Demando said impatiently.  
  
"Tell us where the Sacre' Tombe' is."  
  
"The Sacre' Tombe'? You search for her? Why?"  
  
"Because, we intend to make her part of our Clans." Kunzite replied calmly. She laughed once more, like poisoned bells.  
  
"Your seach is far from over." She chuckled, flipping over the group.  
  
"If you can defeat me, you will have found the Sacred Fallen for which you seek." She paused, letting the meaning sink in, before tearing up the stairs. Mamoru smiled.  
  
"So, she is her."  
  
"That girl is the Sacre' Tombe'? But, sire."  
  
"Does she not fit the description? Isn't it traditional to cut your hair in battle for her Clan?" Everyone nodded, following their leader.  
  
~*~  
  
The woman breathed heavily, looking over the bathroom window. A rope led down from here. Gods knew where she would end up, but she would rather've taken a whole army than face that Mamoru again. He was infuriating, and probably the smartest of the bunch. She had restocked her ammo long ago, and was stepping over the edge when she heard the first crash. They had gotten into her room. It wouldn't take them long. She lowered herself quickly, looking up every once in awhile. This was one of the few problems of being in the top of the palace. Long escapes down. She heard the second crash when she was halfway down, and saw Mamoru's face. He held the dagger she had used and cut the rope. She felt the air whistling past her and glared.  
  
"Omae of korosu!" She yelled, falling faster. When she was near inches from the ground, she just stopped, allowing herself to get up. The leaders stared, making their way down now. She looked behind her, over to the side. The senshi fought.  
  
She thought before running into the dense forest. She wasn't going out without a fight.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
